De cendres et de fureur
by Deimos Blackbird
Summary: Post tome 3 / Spoilers tome 5. Tyrion n'est pas envoyé à Essos mais dans une autre région de Westeros, où il découvre en vie des gens censés être morts depuis des années. Le voilà au service d'un autre roi, et un participant au jeu des trônes. Les Sept Couronnes parviendront-elles enfin à s'unifier de nouveau sous l'égide d'un seul roi ? Et si oui, quel en sera le prix ?
1. Tyrion

**De cendres et de fureur**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Le Trône de Fer / A Song of Ice and Fire / Game of Thrones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de George R.R. Martin.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et sur les droits d'auteur. Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation de son auteur.

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fanfiction se passe chronologiquement après les trois premiers tomes (en VF après l'intégrale 3, et en VO après A Storm of Swords) mais je me réserve le droit de modifier des événements et d'emprunter certains détails à la série télévisée, ce pourquoi elle apparait aussi dans le disclaimer. Je vous préviens dès maintenant que cette fanfiction contient des spoilers du tome 5, A Dance with Dragons, donc ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu et/ou ne veulent pas être spoilés sont prévenus. Je répondrai dans la mesure du possible aux questions que vous pourriez me poser dans une review ou par message privé mais je ne pourrai le faire que pour ceux qui peuvent recevoir des messages privés. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tyrion**

Le fils cadet de Tywin Lannister ne s'était pas vraiment préoccupé de ce qui allait lui arriver lorsqu'il avait mis son sort entre les mains de Varys. Pour être honnête, après l'horrible révélation que lui avait faite Jaime et la découverte de Shae dans le lit de son père, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Tyrion savait depuis longtemps que son père ne l'aimait pas et qu'au contraire, il haïssait ce nain que les dieux lui avaient donné pour fils en échange de la vie de son épouse qu'il aimait tant. Pourtant, il avait cru jusqu'à ce moment précis que Lord Tywin Lannister se montrait aussi exigeant à son égard parce qu'il voulait le voir apporter un semblant d'honneur à la Maison Lannister, en s'abstenant de forniquer avec des prostituées.

Le portrait inflexible qu'il s'était fait de son géniteur avait volé en éclats lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur la silhouette de Shae, sa magnifique Shae, qui portait le collier représentatif de la Main du Roi. Pour toutes ses leçons de morale, son père n'était pas mieux que lui. Non, c'était un hypocrite qui ne rêvait que d'être débarrassé de ce fils qu'il n'avait jamais désiré et qu'il ne voulait pas voir hériter de son château ou de ses titres.

Tous deux étaient morts désormais. Il avait étranglé Shae avec la chaîne en or, une fin appropriée puisque son père lui avait pris les deux, de la même façon qu'il s'était évertué à toujours lui enlever tous ceux qui lui étaient chers. Ses pensées se tournèrent un moment vers sa première épouse, Tysha mais la mélancolie céda immédiatement sa place à la colère. Cela avait été la fois de trop et Tyrion n'avait plus rien à perdre, sa vie étant déjà amplement menacée par sa sœur. Lord Tywin avait payé cette ultime humiliation de sa vie, rendant son dernier souffle aux latrines, après avoir reçu un carreau dans le ventre.

Tyrion n'avait pas vu grand-chose lors de son trajet en bateau, n'ayant pas été autorisé à se rendre sur le pont. Il s'était enivré avec les tonneaux de vin qui se trouvaient dans sa petite cabine, se saoulant au point de ne plus arriver à distinguer s'il était en train de rire ou de pleurer. Si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait été pris d'une forte fièvre au cours de la traversée, si bien qu'il était encore endormi lorsque le bateau était arrivé à bon port. Mais de quel port s'agissait-il ?

Transporté à l'arrière d'un charriot, le Lutin avait beaucoup dormi et ses rêves étaient peuplés de fantômes du passé. Il avait rêvé de son enfance à Castral Roc et dans ses songes, sa mère était vivante… mais quand il se réveillait, il lui était impossible de se souvenir de son visage.

Pendant un bref moment de lucidité, il se rendit compte qu'ils approchaient d'une montagne qu'il connaissait bien. Il se trouvait dans le Val d'Arryn, très certainement en route pour les Eyrié. Ainsi, c'était donc à Lysa Arryn et à Littlefinger que Varys l'avait livré. Il se surprit à espérer que la sœur démente de Catelyn Stark le fasse jeter par la Porte de la Lune. Ainsi, il mourrait en prenant son envol, réalisant un rêve de petit garçon où il parcourait les cieux à dos de dragon… et surtout on ne retrouverait probablement pas son corps, ce qui amènerait Cersei à devenir de plus en plus paranoïaque à son égard. Oh oui, son fantôme la hanterait par delà la tombe et elle le verrait prêt à surgir dans chaque ombre et à chaque coin de rue.

Lorsqu'il finit par se réveiller, Tyrion réalisa qu'il était allongé dans un lit confortable et qu'un linge mouillé avait été posé sur son front. Posant sa main à l'endroit où s'était trouvé le linge, il constata que la fièvre était passée et ses pensées se firent plus claires au fur et à mesure qu'il se réveillait.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'une autre personne était présente dans la pièce, assise dans un fauteuil. A en croire sa silhouette et l'armure de cuir bouilli qu'il portait, il s'agissait indubitablement d'un homme mais son visage et la partie supérieure de son buste étaient cachés dans l'ombre. Il faisait encore nuit noire et seule la chandelle placée sur sa table de chevet éclairait la pièce de sa flamme vacillante.

- Lady Arryn vous a ordonné de m'amener devant elle, je suppose ? Demanda Tyrion d'une voix lasse et rauque.

En d'autres circonstances, le jeune Lannister aurait adoré se livrer à une joute verbale avec la veuve folle à lier de Jon Arryn mais les derniers événements, qui l'avaient privé de sa famille, de ses titres et de son héritage, l'avaient laissé étrangement vide, comme si toute joie de vivre s'était évanouie de son cœur. Même tout le vin de Dorne n'aurait rien pu y changer.

- Je crains que Lysa Arryn ne soit pas en état de te recevoir, Tyrion. Cela fait quelques temps déjà qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde. Lui répondit l'homme avec une pointe d'amusement.

Cette voix lui était étrangement familière mais il n'aurait pas su dire à qui elle appartenait. C'était comme un écho d'un lointain passé, un savoir qu'il aurait sur le bout de sa langue mais qui ne saurait franchir ses lèvres.

Lorsque l'homme quitta son siège et se révéla à la lumière de la chandelle, le cœur de Tyrion manqua un battement. Il reconnut immédiatement son visage, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu depuis près de dix ans. Agé d'une cinquantaine d'années, il possédait des cheveux blonds mi-longs et une barbe finement taillée, qui ne faisait rien pour dissimuler le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Tyrion avait toujours apprécié son sourire, parce que la joie de vivre qu'il reflétait était également visible dans ses yeux verts. Un lion doré était brodé au niveau de son torse sur la tunique pourpre qu'il portait.

- Oncle Gerion. S'exclama le Lutin dans un murmure, ses yeux vairons écarquillés fixés sur lui.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps, neveu. Répondit Gerion Lannister d'un ton chaleureux, ébouriffant ses cheveux comme il le faisait quand il était enfant.

- Est-ce que je suis mort ? La fièvre a sûrement dû m'emporter mais je m'attendais à me retrouver dans l'un des sept enfers, après avoir commis un parricide… Les Sept ont-ils eu pitié de moi, mon oncle ?

Gerion avait disparu en mer au moins sept ou huit ans plus tôt au cours de sa quête pour retrouver Rugissante, l'épée ancestrale de la Maison Lannister. La dernière fois qu'il avait été aperçu, son oncle faisait voile vers Valyria mais aucun des hommes que Lord Tywin avait engagé pour retracer son voyage n'avait été en mesure de le retrouver. Tous étaient arrivés à la même conclusion : Gerion avait été vu pour la dernière fois dans un port à Volantis, ayant engagé des esclaves pour lui servir d'équipage afin de naviguer sur la mer fumeuse.

A sa grande surprise, son oncle se contenta d'éclater de rire.

- Oh non, Tyrion, tu n'es pas mort et moi non plus. Pourtant, ce n'est pas passé loin. Tu as passé plusieurs nuits à la merci de l'Etranger mais tu t'en es sorti.

L'expression de son visage se fit plus sombre par la suite et il posa une main sur l'épaule de son neveu avant de poursuivre.

- J'ai appris pour Tywin. Les dieux savent que j'ai aimé mon frère mais c'était un homme dur et la mort de Joanna lui a ôté les derniers vestiges de son humanité. Tu peux regretter ton geste ou espérer que les choses auraient fini par s'arranger entre vous mais nous savons tous les deux que si tu ne l'avais pas tué, quelqu'un d'autre y serait parvenu tôt ou tard. Tywin était un homme craint et c'est ce qui lui a permis de rendre sa gloire passée à notre famille mais il s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis en empruntant cette route.

Tyrion se contenta d'acquiescer aux paroles de son oncle, ne se sentant pas la force de lui répondre. Le silence qui s'installa pendant quelques instants fut interrompu lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Une servante s'inclina devant son oncle et posa un plateau garni de nourriture avant de prendre la parole d'une petite voix.

- Sa majesté vous a fait mander, ser Gerion.

- A-t-il précisé dans quel but ?

- Le conseil se réunit dans la tour de la Lune. Nous avons eu des nouvelles d'Accalmie.

- Bien, dis-lui que je m'y rends de ce pas.

La servante s'excusa et quitta la pièce aussitôt. L'incompréhension de Tyrion devait être lisible sur son visage car son oncle sourit de nouveau lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur lui.

- J'imagine que tu dois se demander ce qui se passe. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout te raconter mais sache que tu es en sécurité ici. Lysa Arryn et Petyr Baelish sont morts. Je t'en dirai plus lorsque je reviendrai tout à l'heure mais en attendant, profite-en pour reprendre des forces.

Et sur ces mots, Gerion quitta la pièce à son tour, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Une heure s'écoula après ça, pendant laquelle Tyrion mangea et but modérément, souhaitant garder son esprit aussi affuté que possible. Il savait où il se trouvait mais la situation devait avoir drastiquement changé aux Eyrié si Lysa Arryn et Baelish étaient morts. Et puis il y avait aussi cette histoire de « majesté » et de « conseil ». Un roi avait-il élu domicile aux Eyrié ? Cela ne pouvait pas être Tommen mais alors qui ? Stannis ? Non, il imaginait mal l'intérêt qu'aurait eu le Seigneur de Peyredragon à se rendre dans le Val d'Arryn et même si tel avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas manqué d'exécuter Tyrion pour le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la défense de Port-Réal au cours de la Bataille de la Néra.

Le Lutin fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa timidement à sa porte. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il posa les yeux sur la jeune femme qui entra dans la chambre.

En dépit de ses cheveux teints en noir, il aurait reconnu entre mille le visage de Sansa Stark. Avec ses pommettes hautes et ses yeux d'un bleu profond, elle lui apparut encore plus magnifique que lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois à Port-Réal.

- Sansa… Laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle, ne pouvant dissimuler sa surprise de la voir en ces lieux.

- Messire. Répondit-elle, tête baissée.

Ce seul mot suffit à lui rappeler la cérémonie de leur mariage à Port-Réal et les quelques temps pendant lesquels ils avaient vécu ensemble, comme mari et femme, au détail près que le mariage n'avait jamais été ni désiré, ni consommé. Tyrion trouvait que Sansa était magnifique mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité épouser une femme contre sa volonté, surtout lorsque la femme en question était révulsée à sa simple vue.

Ne se souciant guère des apparences, il laissa échapper un soupir avant de se décider à couper court à une énième discussion sans réelle substance, où ils enchaîneraient des paroles de courtoisie qui sonneraient bien creux aux oreilles de Tyrion.

- Nous ne sommes plus à la capitale, Cersei n'a plus aucune emprise sur vous ici. Notre mariage n'a jamais été consommé donc nous pourrons facilement trouver un Septon pour nous désunir. Cela ne fera que mon deuxième mariage d'annulé. Déclara-t-il, non sans une pointe d'amertume dans ses derniers mots.

La fille de Ned Stark parut surprise par les paroles si franches de Tyrion, et ouvrit la bouche à deux reprises sans visiblement arriver à formuler ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. La troisième fois fut néanmoins la bonne.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai été… horrible avec vous alors que vous étiez si bon. Je n'ai pas su l'apprécier sur le moment mais après que Lord Baelish m'ait amenée ici…

Oh, cela expliquait bien des choses. Littlefinger avait donc trouvé un moyen de lui faire quitter la capitale en secret la nuit du mariage de Joffrey, laissant ainsi Tyrion porter le chapeau pour l'assassinat mais mettant également la jeune femme dans une situation de fugitive où Baelish représentait son unique espoir de salut.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille, le Lutin consentit à lui répondre après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Vous étiez une enfant. Certes, une femme d'après les lois de Westeros et une très jolie femme d'ailleurs mais trop jeune à mes yeux. Et puis, cela va sans doute vous paraître prétentieux de la part d'un homme aussi petit et laid que je le suis mais je n'aime pas l'idée de mettre une femme non consentante dans mon lit. Les putains ne m'aiment guère mais au moins elles ne sont pas forcées à partager ma couche.

Tyrion n'avait pas eu l'intention de la critiquer en prononçant ces mots mais la tête baissée de Sansa lui indiqua qu'elle avait sans doute pris ses paroles trop à cœur.

- Ce n'était pas votre faute. Vous avez été forcée à marier un homme que vous n'aimiez pas et que vous ne désiriez pas. Lorsqu'on sait ce que ma famille vous a fait subir, ce n'est guère étonnant. Songez donc au jeune et séduisant chevalier que vous pourrez épouser quand vous aurez été déliée. Vous êtes belle, Lady Sansa et le fait que vous soyez l'héritière de Winterfell motivera d'autant plus de chevaliers et seigneurs à demander votre main.

- Si vous demeuriez mon époux, vous pourriez aussi prétendre à la gouvernance du Nord. Remarqua-t-elle à voix basse.

Tyrion en était tout à fait conscient et c'était d'ailleurs la principale raison pour laquelle son père l'avait obligé à épouser Sansa. Cependant, en dépit du fait qu'il avait tout perdu ou presque, le fils de Tywin se sentait aussi plus libre, libre d'agir comme il l'entendait sans se soucier des conséquences. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours craint le courroux de son père, parfois pour lui-même et parfois pour son entourage. Aujourd'hui, son père était mort, Joffrey aussi et son adorable sœur Cersei désirait toujours aussi ardemment sa mort alors qu'avait-il donc à perdre ?

- C'est vrai mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir passer ma vie entière en compagnie d'une femme qui me haïrait et qui ne voudrait jamais de moi dans son lit. Et puis, ma famille vous a coûté vos parents, votre frère aîné et peut-être aussi votre sœur alors vous rendre votre liberté est le moins que je puisse faire pour essayer de réparer l'irréparable.

Sansa hocha la tête pour signifier son assentiment mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Elle ne tarda pas à se lever de sa chaise et à se diriger vers la porte. La jeune Stark reprit toutefois la parole avant de tourner la poignée.

- Je ne vous hais pas, Tyrion. S'il y a une leçon que j'ai tirée de tout ceci, c'est que la vie n'est en rien comparable à ce qu'en disent les chansons. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas beau mais vous êtes un homme bon et je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait appelé volontairement par son prénom et peut-être aussi la première fois qu'elle lui disait réellement ce qu'elle pensait. C'était une bien maigre compensation pour tous les efforts qu'il avait consentis à faire pour elle mais c'était plus que ce que son père, sa sœur et même Jaime lui avaient jamais donné.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, il se laissa retomber contre son coussin et était sur le point de se rendormir quand on frappa de nouveau à sa porte. Pestant contre les dieux qui avaient sans doute décidé de ne pas le laisser tranquille aujourd'hui, il se dressa dans son lit avant d'indiquer au nouveau venu d'entrer.

Il s'agissait de son oncle Gerion mais ce dernier n'était pas seul. A sa droite se trouvait un jeune homme d'environ seize ou dix-sept ans, aux cheveux d'un blond argenté et aux yeux d'un bleu sombre… ou peut-être violets ? A la lumière de la chandelle, c'était difficile à dire mais le garçon ressemblait au portrait qu'on lui avait fait de certains Targaryen, tels le Prince Rhaegar. Il en avait en tout cas la beauté, avec son physique élancé et ses traits gracieux.

- Tyrion, permets moi de te présenter Aegon Targaryen, 6ème du nom, Roi des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, Seigneur des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume.

Si Tyrion parvint à dissimuler tant bien que mal la surprise qu'il ressentait, les rouages de son esprit tournaient à vive allure en songeant aux implications de cette déclaration. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul Aegon susceptible de prétendre au trône et il s'agissait du fils du Prince Rheagar Targaryen, dont la dépouille avait été amenée aux pieds de Robert Baratheon avec celle de sa sœur Rhaenys par nul autre que son propre père, Lord Tywin. Comment le bébé avait-il pu survivre au massacre orchestré par Gregor Clegane et Amory Lorch ?

Le Lutin inclina la tête à défaut de pouvoir s'incliner, au vu de sa position dans le lit, avant de prendre la parole d'un ton aimable.

- Mes hommages, votre altesse. Je dois avouer que j'ignorais que vous aviez survécu.

La franchise de Tyrion causerait peut-être sa perte mais au point où il en était, le fils de Tywin Lannister ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait encore craindre. A sa grande surprise, le supposé fils de Rhaegar ne s'énerva pas et lui adressa un sourire avant de répondre :

- Rassurez-vous, Lord Tyrion, vous n'êtes pas le seul. C'est une situation que je compte rectifier rapidement, avec l'aide de Ser Gerion, et de la vôtre, si vous désirez vous mettre à mon service.

Sa voix était calme et sereine, avec une pointe de miel qui ferait sans douter tomber toutes les jeunes femmes des Sept Couronnes à ses pieds si sa beauté n'y suffisait pas. Il était vêtu assez simplement, avec une tunique améthyste qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et une simple couronne circulaire, probablement en or, ceignait son front.

- Je serais honoré de vous servir, majesté mais à quel titre ?

- Ser Gerion m'a vanté vos mérites, tant intellectuels que guerriers, qui vous ont permis de résister à l'offensive de Stannis Baratheon. La cicatrice sur votre visage en est d'ailleurs la preuve incontestée. En dépit de ce qu'a déclaré votre sœur, je considère que vous êtes l'héritier légitime de Castral Roc. Si vous vous joignez à ma cause, vous serez reconnu comme Lord Tyrion Lannister, sire de Castral Roc et Gouverneur de l'Ouest.

Le sourire que lui adressait son oncle signifiait qu'il avait probablement fait cette suggestion à Aegon, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'affection qu'il ressentait à son égard. En l'espace de quelques heures, on lui avait rendu un des membres de sa famille qu'il chérissait le plus mais aussi la possibilité de récupérer ses titres et son honneur. Les dieux auraient-ils répondu à ses prières après tout ? Il était trop tôt pour le dire mais en tout cas, c'était une opportunité qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

- Mon intellect et le reste de ma personne sont à votre service, mon roi. Répondit-il d'un ton solennel, ses yeux vairons brillants d'une flamme nouvelle.


	2. Le Gouverneur d'Accalmie

**Chapitre 2 : Le Gouverneur d'Accalmie**

L'expression de Ser Gilbert Farring était grave tandis qu'il observait les troupes qui assiégeaient Accalmie depuis les remparts. La forteresse était solide et réputée imprenable depuis l'époque de sa construction, des millénaires auparavant. Pourtant, cette réputation était sur le point d'être très certainement mise à mal.

Ce n'était pas Mace Tyrell qui l'inquiétait. Non, le sire de Hautjardin n'était pas parvenu à prendre la forteresse à l'époque de la Rébellion de Robert Baratheon et il n'y serait sans doute pas parvenu non plus aujourd'hui. Seulement, d'après les informations qu'on lui avait rapportées, le Gouverneur du Sud était retourné à Port-Réal, confiant le siège à son fils Garlan mais déjà un nouvel ost était visible à l'horizon, que l'on disait mené par l'héritier de Mace Tyrell, Lord Willos.

Le plus inquiétant ne résidait pas dans les nouvelles troupes mais dans les armes de siège qu'ils amenaient peut-être avec eux. L'héritier de Hautjardin n'avait peut-être pas la réputation d'un grand guerrier mais on le réputait érudit et bon stratège.

Passant une main dans sa barbe poivre et sel, Gilbert songea qu'avec les deux cents hommes que lui avait laissés le roi, il ne parviendrait pas à tenir longtemps la forteresse si leurs ennemis parvenaient à percer leurs murs ou bien à passer au dessus. Certes, cela lui faisait aussi moins de bouches à nourrir mais le Roi Stannis ne semblait pas près de venir leur porter assistance et il ne fallait pas compter sur un contrebandier aussi charitable que Ser Davos pour leur apporter des vivres. Non, ils devaient tenir aussi longtemps que possible mais combien de temps y parviendraient-ils ?

- Ser Gilbert ! Regardez le campement des Tyrell !

Sortant sa longue-vue, le gouverneur d'Accalmie la pointa sur le campement ennemi et constata que de la fumée s'en échappait et semblait se répandre sur les plaines qui les séparaient des remparts de la forteresse. S'agissait-il d'un piège ? Ou bien existait-il une sorte de dissension au sein de leurs ennemis ?

Peu enclin à prendre des risques, Ser Gilbert fit placer autant d'archers que possible sur les remparts faisant face au campement, tout en prenant soin d'avoir toujours des guetteurs surveillant les nouvelles troupes Tyrell qui approchaient.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi sans qu'il ne se passât rien. Ce n'est qu'au moment où les premiers cris d'alarme retentirent que le chevalier réalisa que quelque chose clochait mais il ignorait quoi. Ses archers étaient tous à leurs postes et il en allait de même pour ses guetteurs.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que les agresseurs ne venaient d'aucun des deux fronts qu'ils surveillaient mais d'un autre. Des soldats ennemis avaient visiblement escaladé l'un des pans de la forteresse, l'un des seuls qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à surveiller puisqu'il donnait sur la mer, dont les vagues s'écrasaient sur les rochers plus de quarante mètres plus bas. Qui avait donc pu être assez fou pour prendre de tels risques ?

- Faites front contre les envahisseurs ! Ser Lomas, veillez à ce qu'ils n'approchent pas des portes !

Si leurs ennemis parvenaient à ouvrir les portes de la forteresse aux troupes postées à l'extérieur d'Accalmie, ils ne pourraient jamais les contenir. Leur unique espoir résidait dans leur capacité à tuer tous ceux qui avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans la forteresse.

Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, une trentaine ou quarantaine tout au plus et ses archers avaient déjà pris position pour dissuader toute nouvelle tentative d'escalader les remparts mais leurs ennemis se battaient bien et ils se déplaçaient trop pour que les autres archers puissent les abattre.

Heureusement que le chevalier avait déjà dégainé son épée parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu parer à temps le coup qui s'abattit sur lui autrement. Son adversaire portait une armure intégrale mais qui ne semblait pas ralentir ses mouvements tandis qu'il abattait son épée sur lui encore et encore, faisant trembler Gilbert et entamant la surface de son bouclier de bois.

Son attention étant complètement fixée sur les mouvements de l'épée de son adversaire, Ser Gilbert ne vit qu'au dernier moment la seconde épée qu'il abattit sur lui et ne parvint pas à éviter complètement la lame, qui lui coupa le souffle et entama sa cotte de mailles au niveau de son flanc droit. Tombant à genoux, le chevalier avait perdu son bouclier et tenait désormais son épée d'une main, l'autre tenant son flanc. Gilbert clignait des yeux en posant pour la première fois les yeux sur son adversaire.

Il était grand, pas autant que Ser Gregor Clegane mais suffisamment pour dépasser le chevalier d'une bonne tête. Gravé au niveau de son torse, il reconnut le cerf caractéristique de la Maison Baratheon mais c'était impossible. Leur roi n'avait aucune raison de les attaquer et le cerf de son armure était désormais incrusté dans un cœur enflammé. Les autres hommes qui auraient pu porter ce blason étaient le Roi Robert et Lord Renly, tous deux décédés. Même le bâtard Joffrey était mort, et ce n'était certainement pas son gamin de frère cadet qui pouvait porter une telle armure.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Réussit-il à lui demander, d'une voix haletante.

Le chevalier au visage dissimulé par son casque parut hésiter à lui répondre mais il n'en eut finalement pas l'occasion, l'un des hommes de Gilbert se précipitant sur lui pour l'affronter. Il le reconnut comme Lord Elbois de la Noué, l'un des seigneurs que lui avait laissé Stannis pour l'assister. Le jeune homme de vingt ans était un chevalier adroit avec une épée bien que meilleur avec une lance. Il l'avait vu faire des merveilles en tournoi… mais ce n'était pas un tournoi, comme le seigneur du Bief dut vite s'en rendre compte.

Le combat dura moins d'une minute avant que l'inconnu ne plonge son épée dans l'abdomen de Lord Elbois, lui arrachant un cri d'agonie avant de l'achever d'un autre coup à la clavicule. C'était une regrettable erreur de la part du jeune seigneur que d'avoir revêtu une armure légère, une erreur qu'il venait de payer de sa vie quand l'acier avait transpercé le cuir.

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre et le gouverneur d'Accalmie frissonna en réalisant qu'il s'agissait des portes de la forteresse en train d'être ouvertes. Il voulut crier à ses hommes de protéger la porte mais un simple coup d'œil autour de lui suffit à lui faire comprendre que la plupart de ses soldats étaient morts ou mourants.

- Non… j'ai failli… S'exclama-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, davantage pour lui que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même, Ser Gilbert. Accalmie n'est jamais tombée dès lors qu'elle était défendue par un Baratheon. Vous vous êtes bien défendu, ser mais vous n'êtes pas un Baratheon.

Le gouverneur d'Accalmie tourna la tête vers l'homme qui avait pris la parole d'une voix forte et grave, et qui n'était autre que le chevalier qui l'avait blessé. Ce dernier retira finalement son casque, révélant un visage qui laissa Farring sans voix.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, guère âgé de plus de seize ou dix-sept ans. Il avait des cheveux bruns, et ses traits lui rappelèrent immédiatement ceux de Lord Renly et du Roi Robert à l'époque de la Rébellion. Il possédait des yeux vairons mais il fallait être attentif pour s'en apercevoir. L'un d'entre eux était bleu comme ceux des frères Baratheon et l'autre vert.

- Au nom du Roi Aegon VI de la Maison Targaryen, je prends possession de cette forteresse.

- Aegon ? Le fils du Prince Rhaegar ? Demanda Ser Gilbert, visiblement confus.

Le prince était censé être mort depuis des années, son cadavre déposé aux pieds de Robert Baratheon par Lord Tywin Lannister. Comment avait-il pu survivre ? Etait-ce un imposteur ?

- Qui êtes-vous, Ser ? Répéta le gouverneur d'Accalmie d'une voix plus mesurée.

- Je suis Durran Baratheon, Sire d'Accalmie, comme mon père l'a été avant moi. Répondit le jeune homme avec calme, et une pointe d'amusement.

- Votre père ? Etes-vous l'un des… des enfants naturels du Roi Robert ?

Gilbert avait failli prononcer le mot « bâtard » mais il s'était retenu à temps, conscient que le nouveau maître des lieux apprécierait peu d'être appelé ainsi. A sa grande surprise, le dénommé Durran éclata de rire avant de lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever. Surpris lui-même, le chevalier ne pensa même pas à profiter de cette opportunité pour lever à nouveau son épée et se contenta d'accepter la main proposée pour se relever.

- Robert Baratheon est bien mon père mais il s'avère que je suis le seul enfant légitime qu'il ait jamais eu. C'est pour ça que votre supposition, qui aurait très bien pu être vraie d'ailleurs, m'amuse autant. Après tout, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne que ma mère ouvre ses jambes pour d'autres hommes, son propre frère étant le premier d'entre eux.

Un fils légitime ? Maintenant qu'il le disait, le nom « Durran » lui était familier et pas seulement parce qu'il appartenait au premier Roi de l'Orage. Oui, c'était il y a plus de quinze ans mais le Roi Robert avait eu un fils avant Joffrey, un garçon aux cheveux bruns qui s'appelait Durran. Pourtant, il se souvenait que le garçon était mort alors qu'il n'était âgé de guère plus de deux ans, emporté par la fièvre si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut.

Il était indéniable que le jeune homme ressemblait à un Baratheon mais était-il vraiment le prince Durran ? Si oui, pourquoi s'était-il mis au service d'un autre prétendant au trône alors qu'il était lui-même l'héritier légitime du Roi Robert ?

- Lord Durran ! Nous avons sécurisé les portes, Lord Garlan vient d'arriver et Lord Willos sera bientôt là. Déclara un chevalier qui montait les marches pour les rejoindre sur les remparts.

Agé d'au moins trente-cinq ans, l'homme possédait des cheveux bruns coupés courts et des yeux bleu-gris qui brillaient de détermination. Ser Gilbert le reconnut rapidement pour l'avoir souvent vu en compagnie de Lord Arryn à Port-Réal au début du règne du Roi Robert. Il s'agissait de Ser Raymar Templeton, frère cadet du Chevalier de Neuf-étoiles, Symond Templeton et l'un des protecteurs de Jon Arryn. Il s'était fait de moins en moins présent à la cour, au point que Gilbert avait supposé que Lady Arryn l'avait congédié mais peut-être son absence avait-elle une autre raison après tout.

- Ser Raymar. Le salua-t-il en inclinant brièvement la tête.

- Ser Gilbert. Je suis heureux de vous savoir en vie. Répondit le chevalier du Val d'Arryn avec sincérité.

Gilbert Farring appréciait également Templeton. Ayant combattu à ses côtés durant la Rébellion, il savait que le chevalier était un homme d'honneur mais il s'interrogeait véritablement sur l'identité du fils supposé de Robert Baratheon et plus encore de celui qui se faisait appeler Aegon.

- Raymar, je te laisse t'occuper de Ser Gilbert pendant que je me porte à la rencontre de Garlan. C'est notre prisonnier mais je veux qu'il soit traité avec respect, comme il sied à un homme de son rang.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, milord. Répondit Templeton en inclinant la tête.

Et sur ces mots, le jeune Baratheon les laissa seuls. Gilbert songea un instant à attaquer le chevalier et à s'enfuir mais les forces et le courage lui manquaient. Sa blessure n'était pas très profonde et probablement pas mortelle mais elle le faisait souffrir à chaque mouvement. Et puis, où irait-il ? Son roi se trouvait au Mur et le lieu sûr le plus proche était Peyredragon.

- Je vais vous escorter jusqu'au mestre. Déclara Raymar, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Le chevalier l'aida à cheminer jusqu'aux appartements du mestre. Approchant la quarantaine, Ser Gilbert n'était plus un jeune homme mais il avait rarement affronté des guerriers possédant une force semblable à celle de Durran. Il y avait peu de doutes sur la paternité de Robert Baratheon à son égard mais en ce qui concernait sa légitimité… L'existence d'un fils légitime changeait tout, surtout au regard des droits de son roi au trône. Stannis Baratheon réclamait le trône parce que son frère n'avait pas d'enfants légitimes, Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen ayant été déclarés des bâtards par Lord Stark mais ce Durran… Non, son roi était allé trop loin pour s'arrêter maintenant.

Le chevalier revint à la réalité tandis que le mestre finissait de bander sa blessure, le frottement du tissu lui faisant grincer les dents. Le vieux mestre ne tarda pas à le laisser pour se rendre au chevet d'autres blessés, le laissant seul avec Ser Raymar.

- Est-il bien ce qu'il prétend être ? Lâcha-t-il finalement d'un ton abrupt, incapable de retenir cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Oh oui. Je le connais depuis l'époque où il vivait à Port-Réal, avant que Lord Jon n'orchestre sa fausse mort. Depuis cet événement, je veille sur lui. Répondit Raymar.

- Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire croire à la mort du fils du roi ?

L'expression du chevalier du Val d'Arryn se fit plus sombre et lorsqu'il reprit la parole pour lui répondre, sa voix était également plus grave mais ce sont ses mots qui firent frissonner Gilbert.

- Vous devez vous douter de la raison, Ser Gilbert. La fièvre qui s'est emparée du jeune prince à l'époque n'était pas naturelle mais les symptômes d'un empoisonnement. Lord Jon s'en est rendu compte juste à temps mais l'enfant a bien failli mourir. Il n'avait aucune certitude sur l'identité de l'empoisonneur mais une chose était certaine, l'enfant n'était pas en sécurité à Port-Réal. Lorsqu'il apprit la véritable nature des relations entre la Reine Cersei et le Régicide, ainsi que la paternité des trois autres enfants de la reine, il s'est mis à suspecter leur implication dans la tentative de meurtre.

Le fait que la reine ait trompé son époux avec son propre frère et que ses enfants soient nés d'une relation incestueuse était déjà assez horrible mais penser qu'elle ait pu ordonner la mort de son propre enfant… Cette simple idée lui retournait l'estomac.

Chassant ces sombres pensées, il décida de poser l'autre question qui le tourmentait.

- Et le roi qu'il prétend servir, est-ce vraiment un Targaryen ?

- Il en a tous les traits physiques, depuis les cheveux argentés jusqu'aux yeux violets mais fort heureusement, aucune de leurs tares. Il n'est pas plus fou que vous ou moi, ser. Lui confia Raymar, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Farring se contenta d'acquiescer d'un air absent, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la folie d'Aerys Targaryen. C'était parce qu'il avait été témoin de sa folie que le chevalier avait choisi de prendre parti pour Robert Baratheon au cours de la rébellion, un choix qu'il n'avait jamais regretté jusqu'à la mort du roi. Suite à l'avènement de Joffrey Baratheon, et à la déclaration de son illégitimité par Stannis, Gilbert avait choisi de se ranger du côté du Baratheon qu'il connaissait, de celui dont il avait pu voir le courage lors du Siège d'Accalmie et de la Rébellion des Greyjoy.

Toutefois, certains aspects du règne de Stannis Baratheon n'étaient pas tout à fait en accord avec les croyances du chevalier. En effet, Gilbert Farring vénérait les Sept, comme son père, et son grand-père avant lui. Malheureusement, les Sept n'avaient plus leur place dans le royaume de Stannis, remplacés par le dieu unique de sa prêtresse rouge. La question suivante vint tout naturellement franchir ses lèvres dans un souffle :

- Quels dieux vénère cet Aegon ?

- Les Sept, ser mais tous les dieux, nouveaux comme anciens, peuvent être vénérés, tel que l'a voulu Aegon le Conquérant.

Gilbert ferma les yeux et se laissa à nouveau transporter dans le passé. Il se souvenait du rire tonitruant du Roi Robert, et de son caractère amical et bon vivant au cours de la Rébellion. Comme il lui était facile de le revoir dans le sourire de son fils, dans la façon dont ce dernier lui avait tendu la main alors qu'il lui aurait été si simple de l'achever ou de le faire jeter aux cachots par ses hommes. Robert n'avait pas fait un bon roi, en dépit de la paix que son règne avait apporté à Westeros et peut-être était-ce pour cela que le jeune Durran ne souhaitait pas régner. Le sire d'Accalmie avait fait un excellent commandant et un guerrier redoutable en revanche, des qualités que son fils paraissait avoir hérité si on en croyait la manière dont il s'était emparé d'Accalmie.

Le chevalier pouvait rester au service de Stannis et attendre, enfermé dans des appartements, que son roi vienne un jour le délivrer, à l'aide d'une rançon ou par la pointe de son épée, ou bien il pouvait prêter serment de servir cet Aegon Targaryen, et suivre les ordres de Lord Durran.

Lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur Ser Raymar, sa décision était prise.

- Ser, je désire servir avec fierté et honneur. Stannis Baratheon est un roi juste mais… je peine à servir un roi qui piétine mes croyances et celles de mes ancêtres. Si vous me le permettez, je souhaiterai mettre mon épée au service de Lord Durran et, par extension, du Roi Aegon. Je ne connais pas ce roi mais si votre seigneur le suit, c'est qu'il le juge digne d'être son souverain.

Raymar parut quelque peu surpris mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement avant de trouver ses mots.

- Je transmettrai votre souhait à mon seigneur mais je ne pense pas qu'il vous refusera. C'est l'un des traits qu'il partage avec son père. Il se fait facilement des amis.

- Pensez-vous qu'ils gagneront cette guerre ? Stannis n'avait plus beaucoup de ressources mais les Lannister… je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi les Tyrell vous ont porté assistance ici alors que Margaery Tyrell est mariée à Tommen Baratheon. Cela n'a pas de sens.

Le chevalier du Val d'Arryn lui adressa un sourire malicieux mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. A la place, Templeton se leva et alla chercher une cruche de vin, et remplit deux coupes avant d'en donner une à Gilbert. Une fois de nouveau assis, il consentit à reprendre la parole.

- Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent être. Ne vous inquiétez pas des Tyrell, Ser Gilbert. Bientôt, la Reine Régente se retrouvera sans allié et quand ce moment arrivera, le véritable roi reprendra son trône.


	3. Tyrion II

**Chapitre 3 : Tyrion**

Depuis qu'il était en mesure de se lever, Tyrion avait fait des découvertes intéressantes. La première avait été de retrouver son écuyer, Podrick. Le jeune Payne avait été tellement heureux de le voir qu'il en avait oublié sa timidité et s'était précipité pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le Lutin avait été surpris par cet élan d'affection mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'aurait sans doute pas dû. Après tout, Pod lui avait sauvé la vie lors de la Bataille de la Néra, lorsque Ser Mandon Moore avait essayé de le tuer.

Tyrion le sermonna gentiment pour la forme mais il peinait à dissimuler la joie qu'il ressentait lui-même de le voir en vie. Connaissant sa sœur, Cersei aurait très bien pu l'avoir fait emprisonner ou tuer simplement parce qu'il s'était trouvé à son service.

Podrick représentait non seulement un élément familier dans ce décor inhospitalier mais il était aussi une source d'informations bien utile. L'écuyer lui raconta comment il s'était rendu dans le Val d'Arryn dans l'espoir que Sansa se soit réfugiée auprès de sa tante Lysa Arryn, la seule famille encore en vie dont le jeune Payne avait connaissance. Il rencontra Brienne de Torth sur sa route, la fameuse dame qui combattait aussi bien que les meilleures lames des Sept Couronnes d'après l'écuyer, et qui avait fait serment à Lady Catelyn Stark de lui ramener ses filles.

Lady Stark était décédée, comme ses trois fils et probablement aussi sa fille Arya mais Sansa était encore en vie et par loyauté envers la veuve de Ned Stark, Brienne s'était mise à la chercher dans les Sept Couronnes. Le détail le plus étrange dans tout ceci, c'était sans doute le récit que lui fit la Pucelle de Torth au sujet de son frère Jaime. Son frère aîné lui avait confié pour mission d'accomplir une promesse qu'il aurait lui-même fait à Catelyn Stark, de retrouver ses filles.

S'il n'avait s'agit que de mots, Tyrion aurait pu croire que son frère l'avait simplement manipulée mais Jaime avait été jusqu'à lui confier l'épée en acier valyrien que leur père lui avait fait forger ainsi qu'un parchemin portant le sceau de Tommen, légitimant sa mission. Se pourrait-il que Jaime ait réellement changé suite à la perte de sa main et à son emprisonnement ? Ou bien était-ce Brienne qui avait suscité un tel changement d'attitude chez lui ?

La fille unique de Lord Selwyn Torth n'était pas belle mais Tyrion imaginait que ce n'était pas son physique qui avait éveillé quelque chose en Jaime mais plutôt son honnêteté, son sens du devoir et son indéfectible loyauté, qui n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler le caractère de Jaime avant qu'il ne rejoigne la Garde Royale et ne perde ses illusions au regard de la vie de chevalier.

L'une des premières choses que le nouveau Sire de Castral Roc avait fait après avoir reçu la permission du mestre de quitter son lit, c'était de tenir la promesse faite à Lady Sansa. Tous deux avaient été trouver un Septon et, après consultation d'une Septa qui avait confirmé la virginité intacte de la jeune Stark, leur union avait été considérée comme caduque. La jeune femme était donc de nouveau Lady Sansa Stark et non plus Lady Lannister.

Etrangement, leur relation était devenue beaucoup plus détendue après cela, la jeune Stark se montrant plus ouverte dans leurs conversations. Bien sûr, Lady Brienne gardait toujours un œil sur lui, avec méfiance dans les premiers temps mais cette méfiance avait disparu lorsqu'elle avait appris de la bouche même de Sansa la façon galante et respectueuse dont Tyrion s'était comporté à son égard, allant jusqu'à ne pas consommer leur union. Pod avait sans doute eu aussi un rôle à jouer dans le changement d'attitude de la protectrice de Sansa mais il était trop humble et timide pour le lui avouer.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas pour bavarder que Tyrion avait quitté ses appartements de si bon matin. Ayant revêtu les plus beaux habits qu'on avait mis à sa disposition, et portant notamment une tunique pourpre avec des liserés dorés, il se rendait en effet à une réunion du Conseil d'Aegon.

Il ne s'agissait pas véritablement d'un Conseil restreint puisque le roi ne siégeait pas encore sur le Trône de Fer et il n'y avait donc pas de Grand Mestre. Tyrion suspectait que les autres charges n'avaient pas encore attribuées parce que certaines étaient sans doute promises à des alliés et seraient distribuées une fois que le Targaryen se serait emparé de la capitale.

A sa grande surprise, Lord Lannister était l'un des premiers arrivés dans la salle qui servait aux réunions du conseil. Il remarqua la présence de Sansa, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Tyrion remarqua qu'un petit marchepied avait été discrètement installé à côté de son siège, très certainement à son attention. Prenant place à côté de son ex-femme, il l'interrogea sur sa santé et ses accommodations, soucieux de savoir si elle était bien traitée. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, leur conversation vira sur des récits de leurs enfances respectives, Tyrion lui contant ses aventures à Castral Roc et Sansa, ses chamailleries avec sa sœur Arya.

Leur discussion prit fin à l'arrivée de son oncle Gerion, qui lui serra la main et s'inclina devant Sansa avant de prendre place face à Tyrion de l'autre côté de la table.

Sansa était présente en tant que Dame de Winterfell et représentante des intérêts du Nord. Tyrion lui-même devait sa place à ses titres de Sire de Castral-Roc et Gouverneur de l'Ouest. En dépit du caractère symbolique de leurs titres respectifs au vu de la situation actuelle, Sansa et lui représentaient tout de même les chefs de deux maisons suzeraines des Sept Couronnes.

Ser Gerion Lannister avait une grande expérience de la navigation et servait probablement de manière officieuse comme Maître des navires, même s'il n'en portait pas le titre.

Le prochain membre du conseil à arriver n'était autre que Lord Godric Arryn. Tyrion devait avouer qu'il avait été très surpris de le découvrir à la tête du Val d'Arryn, supposant que le jeune Robert Arryn était le seigneur légitime ou que même si Robert était mort, Harrold Hardyng aurait pris sa place en tant que Sire des Eyrié.

A la place, on lui avait appris que Robert était décédé des suites non pas de sa maladie mais d'un empoisonnement, orchestré par Baelish s'il en croyait ce que son oncle lui avait raconté à ce sujet. Quant à Hardyng, il avait payé de sa vie sa complicité dans les crimes et complots de Littlefinger. Suite à sa mort, il n'était plus resté aucun membre vivant de la Maison Arryn.

Ce que nombre de gens avaient oublié, c'était qu'il existait une branche secondaire de la famille Arryn, dont les membres s'étaient installés à Goéville. Ils étaient peu appréciés de la branche principale parce qu'ils avaient choisi d'épouser dans des familles de marchands, ce qui les avait rendus très riches. Godric Arryn était le chef de cette branche de la famille et contrairement à ses cousins des Eyrié, il ne manquait pas d'héritiers. Le nouveau Sire des Eyrié et Gouverneur de l'Est avait trois fils et une fille, tous en bonne santé. Ce qui n'était certes pas une garantie en temps de guerre mais les perspectives de prolonger sa lignée étaient plus enviables que celles du défunt Jon Arryn.

Le représentant des intérêts du Bief était Lord Arthur Ambrose, un homme âgé d'un peu moins d'une quarantaine d'années, aux longs cheveux aussi noirs que sa barbe finement taillée et au nez aquilin. Le Sire d'Ambroisie avait été mandaté par la Maison Tyrell pour parler en leur nom au conseil du roi mais s'il en croyait là encore son oncle Gerion, Ambrose occupait officieusement la charge de maître des chuchoteurs.

Les deux dernières personnes à arriver dans la pièce étaient également les plus indispensables pour le commencer. Aegon était toujours aussi resplendissant dans ses vêtements habilement taillés, de couleur bleu nuit aujourd'hui mais il ne portait pas de couronne. A ses côtés se trouvait un homme aux cheveux roux grisonnants au niveau des tempes, dont les yeux bleu pâle étaient vifs et déterminés. Il s'agissait de Lord Jon Connington, Main du Roi auprès d'Aegon et son protecteur depuis l'enfance s'il en croyait les dires de Gerion à son sujet.

- Ma dame, mes seigneurs, merci à tous d'être venus. Déclara le jeune roi après s'être assis à la table avant de se tourner vers Connington. Pouvez-vous annoncer l'ordre du jour, messire ?

Le sire de la Griffonnière acquiesça avant de poser un regard circulaire sur les autres personnes assises, et de prendre la parole d'une voix forte et grave.

- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Lord Durran et Ser Raymar se sont emparés de la forteresse. Celle-ci est actuellement occupée par les troupes de Lord Garlan et Lord Willos devrait y être arrivé à l'heure où nous parlons.

Autant Tyrion connaissait de réputation Ser Raymar Templeton, autant il avait eu un choc en apprenant que son neveu Durran, qu'il croyait mort depuis plus de quinze ans, était non seulement vivant mais qu'il faisait également partie des seigneurs au service d'Aegon. A en croire la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était emparé d'une des forteresses réputées parmi les plus imprenables de Westeros, il avait dû hériter des talents guerriers de son père mais était-ce tout ce dont il avait hérité de lui ?

- Cersei Lannister en a-t-elle été informée ? Demanda Lord Arryn d'un ton emprunt de curiosité.

- Elle est au courant ou ne tardera pas à l'être mais il va de soi qu'elle est persuadée que les Tyrell s'en sont emparé au nom de son fils bâtard, plutôt qu'au nom de notre roi. Lord Garlan n'aura aucun mal à maintenir l'illusion puisque la majorité des troupes présentes sont à son service. Répondit Ambrose avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Etait-il nécessaire que Lord Willos se déplace avec une nouvelle armée si les forces de son frère et de Lord Durran suffisaient à s'emparer d'Accalmie ? L'interrogea Tyrion, prenant pour la première fois la parole.

Il ne voyait pas véritablement l'intérêt de vider Hautjardin de davantage de ses troupes, surtout s'ils prévoyaient un jour de s'attaquer aux Terres de l'Ouest. A son grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas Ambrose qui lui répondit par Aegon.

- L'ost de Lord Willos suivra la Route Royale officiellement pour assurer la défense de la capitale pendant que les troupes de son père se rendront à Peyredragon pour assister Lord Redwyne qui assiège déjà l'île avec sa flotte et environ deux mille hommes. Officieusement, l'armée protège également des convois de vivres à destination de Port-Réal. C'est en tout ce que croira la reine Cersei. Willos en profitera pour prendre le contrôle de la ville et nous ouvrir ses portes lorsque le moment de la conquérir viendra.

Tyrion comprenait la logique de ce plan mais il n'en ignorait pas non plus les failles. Portant sa coupe à ses lèvres, il but une gorgée de vin tout en songeant à la manière dont il allait expliquer son point de vue. Le Lutin songea que depuis son arrivée aux Eyrié, il n'avait bu que modérément mais il lui fallait reconnaître que son temps avait été principalement passé en compagnie de Lady Sansa et de son oncle Gerion. Son cœur et ses pensées étaient beaucoup plus légers sans l'ombre pesante de son père et la haine de sa sœur.

- Je ne doute pas que ma sœur soit ravie de voir Lord Mace quitter la capitale mais elle cultive une haine envers tous les Tyrell, qu'elle considère comme une menace à son pouvoir. Sa paranoïa ne se reflète pas uniquement dans sa méfiance envers les Tyrell mais aussi dans la composition du nouveau conseil restreint.

Le silence régnait désormais dans la pièce et un simple regard à ses interlocuteurs lui confirma qu'il avait désormais l'attention de tous. Sansa lui adressa même un léger sourire, et une inclination à peine perceptible de sa tête semblait lui indiquer de poursuivre.

- Sa nouvelle Main, Ser Harys Swift, n'est qu'un pantin entre ses mains et un otage envers notre oncle Kevan Lannister, qui a tenté de s'opposer à sa prise de pouvoir suite à la mort de notre père. Le Grand Argentier, Lord Gyles Rosby est un vieil homme souffreteux qui passe plus de temps dans son lit à tousser qu'à gérer les comptes du royaume. Le maître des lois, ou devrais-je dire « Justicier » puisqu'il n'y a plus de maîtres au Conseil, Lord Orton Merryweather, est un ancien exilé, pauvre, marié à une étrangère et dont la maison n'est que l'ombre de ce qu'elle fut jadis. Un mestre sans chaîne officie comme maître des chuchoteurs et un bâtard, Aurane Waters, est grand amiral.

Tyrion aurait sans doute ri si la situation n'était pas si grave. Cersei avait remplacé tous les membres du Conseil, à l'exception de Pycelle, par des pantins aussi dépourvus de compétence que de ressources. Sa sœur creusait sa propre tombe sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle avait rejeté Ser Kevan, le seul allié sur lequel elle aurait réellement pu compter pour que son fils conserve son trône.

- Il reste deux membres du conseil que vous n'avez pas mentionnés, messire. Intervint Lord Ambrose. Le Grand Mestre, Pycelle mais aussi et surtout Ser Jaime Lannister, le Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale. Même privé d'une main, il demeure un meneur d'hommes expérimenté.

- J'ai toutes les raisons de penser que de la même manière qu'elle a écarté Ser Kevan, elle finira par écarter Jaime. Elle ne supporte pas que des hommes lui disent quoi faire et le seul qui pouvait l'y contraindre est mort désormais.

- Et le Guet ? J'imagine que son commandant est aussi à la botte de la Reine Régente ? Demanda Jon Connington.

- Cersei a mis l'un des Potaunoir à sa tête. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le même qu'elle ait mis dans son lit. Répliqua Tyrion, non sans humour.

Cela leur en disait davantage sur la situation mais pas comment résoudre le problème de Cersei. Tant que sa sœur demeurait au pouvoir, il leur serait difficile de prendre la capitale sans un bain de sang. Or, s'emparer de la capitale ne suffirait pas à unir les Sept Royaumes dans l'état où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Les îles de Fer étaient toujours en rébellion, sous le commandement d'Euron Greyjoy, qui avait réclamé le Trône de Grès à la mort de son frère. Le Nord était aux mains de Lord Bolton à l'heure actuelle mais uniquement parce que Lord Walder Frey gardait un certain nombre d'otages parmi les seigneurs nordiens suite aux Noces Pourpres.

Etonnement, ce fut la petite voix de Sansa qui brisa le silence.

- Messires, je n'ai pas votre expérience des batailles ou de la stratégie mais il me semble que la Reine Cersei a trompé son époux avec plusieurs hommes. Le Grand Septon ne pourrait-il pas remettre en doute la légitimité de Tommen ?

- Le Grand Septon que j'avais réussi à faire nommer n'est hélas plus de ce monde. Cersei s'est empressée de le faire assassiner d'après ce qu'on m'a rapporté. Répondit Tyrion d'un air dépité.

Il leur fallait aussi considérer la Garde Royale. Certes, elle n'était pas aussi glorieuse que sous Aerys, où des hommes tels que Gerold Hightower, Arthur Dayne ou même Barristan Selmy portaient la cape blanche mais elle représentait quand même un obstacle.

Arys du Rouvre se trouvait toujours à Dorne, où il était chargé de protéger la Princesse Myrcella. Boros Blount était un couard et un combattant indigne d'être compté parmi les plus fines lames du royaume. Jaime avait été un guerrier exceptionnel mais sans sa main droite, il n'était plus un adversaire bien difficile à vaincre. Le vrai danger résidait dans Meryn Trant, Balon Swann et Osmund Potaunoir. Tous trois étaient des guerriers expérimentés, et seul Potaunoir était susceptible de se laisser corrompre.

Le visage du Lutin s'éclaira lorsqu'il songea au septième et dernier membre de la Garde Royale.

- Cersei n'a aucun scrupule et la seule chose qu'elle chérit peut-être plus que son pouvoir, ce sont ses enfants. Tommen est à la fois le seul fils qu'il lui reste mais il représente aussi la source de son pouvoir. Elle n'est régente que parce qu'il est roi. Si quelqu'un venait à prendre le roi en otage, elle n'aurait d'autre chose que de se rendre. Expliqua Tyrion.

- Je comprends votre raisonnement, Lord Tyrion mais qui pourrait s'approcher assez près du roi pour le capturer ? Vous avez dit vous-même que la Reine Régente ne faisait aucunement confiance aux Tyrell. Remarqua Godric Arryn.

- C'est toute la beauté de la chose, Lord Arryn. Elle peut interdire aux troupes Tyrell et à Lord Willos de voir le roi… mais à sa propre Garde Royale. Or, Ser Loras fait partie de la Garde et de par la protection qu'il assure auprès de sa sœur, il est dans une position parfaite pour s'acquitter de cette tâche. Répondit le fils de Tywin.

- Et pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette opportunité pour tuer l'usurpateur ?

Les paroles d'Aegon, prononcées avec autant de calme et de détachement que s'il avait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps, firent frissonner Tyrion. Elles ne manquèrent pas non plus de lui rappeler qu'en dépit de son beau visage, le roi était un Targaryen et que si sa lignée avait engendré des rois bienveillants comme Jaehaerys le Conciliateur ou Baelor le Bien-aimé, elle avait aussi compté des rois à la poigne de fer, tels qu'Aegon le Conquérant et Maegor le Cruel.

- C'est une possibilité à envisager, votre majesté. Commença Tyrion quand il eut retrouvé sa voix. Toutefois, Tommen n'est âgé que de neuf ans et n'est qu'un pion dans le jeu des trônes. D'ailleurs, sa mort ferait de sa sœur Myrcella l'héritière des Sept Couronnes, or la princesse se trouve actuellement à Dorne. Je suppose que vous considérez le soutien du Prince Doran comme acquis, de par votre lien de parenté mais l'éventualité de mettre l'un de ses fils sur le trône aux côtés de Myrcella, même comme Prince Consort, et d'avoir son propre petit-fils siégeant sur le Trône de Fer un jour, pourrait le persuader de reconsidérer son allégeance.

Tyrion était honnête quant aux options qui s'offraient à eux mais c'était surtout parce qu'il aimait son neveu et ne souhaitait pas le voir mort qu'il mettait en avant cette solution. Joffrey avait été un garçon cruel et impertinent tandis que Tommen avait toujours été gentil, trop peut-être pour son propre bien mais suffisamment pour gagner l'affection de Tyrion, une affection réciproque par ailleurs. Le Sire de Castral Roc serait ravi de voir sa sœur tomber de son piédestal et se faire exécuter pour ses crimes mais il ne désirait en aucun cas infliger un sort similaire à Tommen.

- Vous avez raison, Lord Tyrion. Répondit Aegon après quelques instants de réflexion. Le garçon est innocent des crimes de ses parents et contrairement à Robert Baratheon, je ne tremperai pas mes mains dans le sang des innocents.

Il était facile de comprendre que le jeune roi faisait référence aux meurtres de sa mère et de sa sœur. Pour sa défense, Robert n'avait pas tué la princesse Elia et sa fille Rhaenys mais il avait en revanche cautionné leurs meurtres quand Lord Tywin lui avait apporté les dépouilles de Rhaenys et d'un bébé que tout le monde avait pris pour Aegon.

Les pensées du Lutin se portèrent soudainement sur son autre neveu, celui qu'il avait également cru mort pendant des années.

- Si je puis me permettre de vous poser la question, quels sont les projets de Lord Durran maintenant qu'Accalmie est vôtre, majesté ?

- Oh, il va accompagner Lord Willos à Port-Réal, en compagnie de Ser Raymar, et du reste de leur armée. Il tient à être présent dans la capitale quand le moment sera venu.

Tyrion se surprit à imaginer le genre de retrouvailles qui pourraient avoir lieu entre le fils de Robert Baratheon et sa mère, qui avait peut-être essayé de le tuer. Il paierait cher pour voir la tête de Cersei en réalisant que son premier né avait non seulement survécu mais qu'il était également venu la déposséder de ce pouvoir qu'elle chérissait tant. Rien que pour cette raison, c'était un neveu qu'il était déjà certain d'apprécier.


End file.
